Operation : Dracul Nuts
by Shubhankar02
Summary: The three-and-a-half-year old Goten had always wished to meet his dad who stayed dead after Cell Games. So when he gets an idea to temporarily get away from his regular life and wish back his dad, he runs away with Trunks to find all the Dragon Balls and wish Goku back. Meanwhile, Vegeta is intent on reviving the whole of the Saiyan race and truly become the Prince Of All Saiyans.


**A/N - Welcome to my new story. This might be difficult to understand if you haven't read my other story as it picks up right from the ending of the last chapter. Hence, the readers are requested to go through my other story for a better understanding of the plot.**

 **These are the voices which will be used in whole story.**

 **Normal talking -** " Hi!" **Thoughts -** 'Hmmm' **Telepathy -** " _Stop_! **Gohan breaking the Fourth Wall** \- _**(G- I knew that)**_ **Gohan's Dream -** _Dream_

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

It was a very pleasant day outside.

Trunks longed for a breath of fresh air but was unable to leave as his mother had piled a lot of homework upon him, some of which was far too difficult for other kids his age.

But he wasn't one of the other kids. He was the heir to Capsule Corp. and the Saiyan Prince's son. Still, sometimes he wished that he could live a normal life, even if it meant not possessing all those riches and powers. And that was a lot, being richer than many countries put together and powerful enough to blast a planet to oblivion.

His chain of thoughts was broken as his only friend, Goten entered his room.

"Hey Trunks. How're you?"

"I'm fine." He replied, his voice dull.

Then suddenly Goten started to talk in whispers.

"Hey, aren't you bored sitting here all day? My mom had also set me to do the same books, but I finished only half. They are so boooring." Goten realized that he was going off-topic he wanted to go and stopped.

"Say Trunks..."

"Whaaat?"

"Wanna go hunt for Dragon Balls?"

Trunks immediately stood up, alert.

"Say what?"

"Dragon Balls you know, there are seven of 'em, they gra.."

"I know what are Dragon Balls." Said Trunks, his excitement clear in his voice. "I meant that what do you need them for." Goten's eyes turned watery. "Well Trunks, you know that my dad died before I was born right?"

"Yeeeah?"

"I wanna wish him back."

Trunks decided to be noble.

"I will help you my friend. Just let me get one of the other two wishes."

"Happily."

Trunks immediately started planning.

"We will need a few of my mom's inventions to complete our journey. Namely an all-in-one vehicle, a few filled food-water capsules, a CC iNFiNiTY Credit Card and finally the one and only Dragon Radar."

Goten went out on a hunch and checked Gohan and Bulma's ki.

"Trunks, Gohan and your mom are busy talking. It's a golden chance. We must get the things from her lab."

"Let's Go!"

 _ **Outside Capsule Corp: Lab Storage Area**_

Trunks and Goten tried to enter the storage area when they noticed the immobilizer standing near the door. It would immobilise any unauthorized person who tried to enter, even if it was a saiyan.

"Oh no... It's triple-locked with a fingerprint sensing, voice matching passcode and retina scanner!" Wailed Goten "There goes our plan."

"Chill out Goten. I am registered. Mom gave me a tour. I know how to get in. You keep guard out here."

"Go fast."

" 'Kay"

Trunks put his shaking finger on the scanner positioned his eye and said out loud, "Trunks Briefs, Prince Of All Saiyans."

Goten cocked his eyebrow, as if to say, 'Really?'

"Father insisted."

Trunks went inside the storage room to realize the fact that the room has been expanded and renovated since the last time he had been here.

An humanoid-robot welcomed him.

"Welcome Trunks Briefs, Prince Of All Saiyans. What shall you be needing here?"

"Uhh... get me a Capsulized latest CC-AIO Vehicle, Child Saiyan-Quantity Food-Water Capsule , CC iNFiNiTY Card and finally, the Dragon Radar."

"The last one and the AIO are marked Briefs-only clearance items. You will need to authenticate."

"Uhh..sure"

Trunks authenticated his take-away order and started to go but the robot's voice rang after him.

"Master Trunks.. Take this."

"Uh.. what is this exactly?"

"I figure you are going camping with Goten Son and this might be useful."

"Uhhm.. Thanks Robo.. See ya."

"Bye Master." Shouted the robot as the door closed.

"Hurry Trunks! Someone is coming."

Trunks and Goten used superspeed and ran away passing the lab assistant who was coming towards them.

"Phew."

"That was a close call."

"We must leave immediately."

"Why now?"

"Because it's only a matter of hours before mom discovers our 'borrowing'."

"Okay. But won't we need a disguise? I don't think they allow children to drive vehicles before they turn eighteen."

"Trust me. I've got it covered."

"Okay then. I know that you must've."

Goten and Trunks strolled outside whistling in an awkward manner, hands behind their heads. They met no one except the ever-young grandmother of Trunks.

"Hello son. Hello Goten."

"Hello." They both said, wishing that she would stop talking fast.

"So, where are these two strong, little kids going?"

"To wish b.. AAUMPGH." Trunks slammed his hand on Goten's face before he could continue.

"To the park, grandma. There is a special kids exhibition up today. We're going to see it."

"Have fun you two!" Said Ms. Briefs and went back to her business of err... hugs and kisses? Or watering plants?

Anyways, our two young heroes, having just avoided the ending of their plan before it began, started to get away.

"Hey Trunks, why do we need the vehicle anyway? We both know how to fly on our own."

Trunks, who was still angry at Goten's display of stupidity snapped, "Because we need to suppress our ki to avoid detection, asshole!"

Goten put his hands on his face.

"You just said a bad word!"

"So what if I did? My dad does it all the time and no one says anything."

"Well, since nobody else is with us, I would like to say that you are the biggest asshole in the world."

Silence reigned.

"Well, forget our discussion and get down in the forest. We are now starting our 'trip' and will need to suppress our ki."

Both children got down, suppressed their kis and decided to sit and plan out their actions.

"Goten, look here! There are two dragon balls very close to our current location. Let's go and get them. We will set up a camp here."

"Okay Trunks."

Both the demi-saiyans walked to the closest dragon ball and reached it inside a big eagle's nest on a tree with a very tall tree.

"I don't like this."

"We'll have to climb. Right Trunks?"

"Exactly." Trunks thought for a minute and spoke again, "Goten you are acting very 'different'. You don't act this mature at home. What's up?"

"It gets me extra food, candies and toys at home. If I act like a baby, they treat me like one."

"Just where did you pick up this idea?"

"Diary Of A Wimpy Kid's Rowley Jefferson did the same."

"Oh. But why the change in behavior?"

"Because I have I on my own now. There is no one except you, and I hardly think you will 'baby' me."

'Also because when you try to revive your father, whom you never met, any three year old, even a saiyan, would always cry. It's just me who is controlling.' Thought Goten bitterly, while fighting the tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Now let's get the ball."

"Who will go? You or me?"

Trunks puffed out his chest.

"I shall be the one to go and get the dragon ball. I, after all, am stronger than you."

Saying this, Trunks stood up and started to climb up the tree. He had almost gotten to the top , but by that time the eagle had seen him and decided that he was a threat.

He clawed and beaked Trunks until he fell down.

"Owww.. that hurt."

Trunks looked around and saw that Goten was catching bugs and worms.

"Goten! This is no time for having fun. The bird has overpowered me as my ki was suppressed. We need to think of a plan."

"Shhh. Just hold this box of insects and come with me. "

"Are you mad? If she hit me like this, I dunno what she would do you. You would hardly be able to breath."

"Trust me, it won't."

"Your wish. Just don't blame me later on."

With this Goten started to climb up the tree and Trunks climbed after him, holding the insect box in his hand.

But before they reached the top this time, Goten took a few of the worms in his hand and when the eagle approached, he was ready.

"Hello Mr. Eagle. We aren't here to hurt anyone."

Mr. Eagle cocked his head to the side, apparently confused.

"We have even brought for for you and your children. See!" And Goten showed him the worms.

"They are special ones. Very tasty. Try one if you want. Here."

Eagle eagerly took the worms into her mouth and squaked.

She flew up to her breast and Goten followed.

"Come on Trunks. You are being so slow."

"Try climbing with a box of insects in your hand, all while suppressing your Ki." Countered Trunks.

When Trunks reached the top he saw a golden, glowing ball sitting in a corner, while all the eagles were playing with Goten. He quietly put it in his pocket and went towards his friend. He whispered in Goten's ear

"I have the dragon ball. Let's move from here."

" 'kay."

Goten took the insect box, turned to the eagle and said, "Here Mr. Eagle. There are more insects here for you and your children. Bye-Bye."

"Skquak!" Said all the eagles and with this, the two kids took their leave.

The two kids ran back to the place where their stuff was kept before they even got a look at the ball.

"Phew. That was a good one Goten. Distracting the eagle with insects and making friends with it while I took the dragon ball."

"Yeah. Anyways, mind giving the dragon ball?"

"No. Not at all. Have a look."

Goten stared as Trunks took out the glowing sphere.

"It's...it's... beautiful."

"Yeah."

They started at it for sometime but were broken out of their trance when a flock of bird flew over their camping site and one of them pooped on Trunks' shoulder. Goten started laughing.

"Ewwww. These damn birds. Pooping on my shoulder."

"You'd better go and clean up."

After cleaning up, Goten and Trunks decided to set up camp as it was getting late. Trunks decided to explain the AIO Vehicle to Goten.

"You see Goten, the all-in one vehicle is one of the most revolutionary and secret projects in Capsule Corp. It is the only vehicle which can change forms. You can convert it into a car, boat, airplane, AI Robot, a house and many other things, all at once. It is basically all CC products combined into one. Only my family has access to it. We use this one as a test model on our camping trips. It runs on a special nuclear-battery and will probably outlive us by a hundred years. But it also has the ability to draw power from other energy sources such as the sun, water and wind."

"In short, the best camping kit you can pack."

"Exactly. Now let's find a camping place which is near a water-source and hard to find. My dad can easily find us here with the AIO Vehicle in plain sight."

They capsulized their stuff with the Dragon Ball safely tucked in and searched around for an good hour to find a waterfall with very clean water which they could use as a water-source.

"Now to find a camp site."

They looked around for a lot of time but it started to turn dark and they couldn't find anything.

They met on the top of waterfall and discussed their failings. Goten had been standing near the waterfall when a lizard found it's way to his face. He was surprised and fell into the waterfall with a shout.

Color drained out of Trunks' face as he heard his friends shouts. By the time he reached near the edge of the waterfall he found that Goten had disappeared.

"GOTEN! GOOOTEN!"

Trunks ran down too the place where the water came in contact with ground and looked for his friend but was unable to find him.

'He mustn't have had the time to raise his ki enough to protect himself.' Thought Trunks and started weeping, 'His body must have been torn apart by the rocks.' Trunks sat on a rock as it started to rain.

He was still crying when he heard a distorted voice.

"Trrruuuunks. Trrruuuuuuunnks! Come to me. You won't go hooomme riiight?"

 **A/N - Finished this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end but don't worry, I'll post soon. Though you people aren't going to like what happened to poor Goten who fell down the waterfall.**

 _ **About abusing kids -**_

 **If you think that kids so young don't abuse, think again. I write things mostly from experience and this is one of them.**

 **There's a two year old kid in my society and he calls anyone whom he doesn't like and comes near him, a word which literally translates to 'sisterfucker' in English.**

 **He must have heard this word in his home and liked it, but anyways, just wanted to prove my point.**

 _ **OOCness of Goten**_

 **If anyone is wondering that Goten seemed too OOC, well, think that you were in his situation, that is you are braving the wild world at the age of three-and-a-half years to revive your father.**

 **You don't even have all of your regular planet bursting powers with which you grew up.**

 **So well, the fact is that you become mature. Draw a parallel with Gohan during the Saiyan Invasion. You will see that the same happened to him.**

 **Also I can do whatever I want since it is my story.**

 **Anyways thank you for reading and if you liked it, follow. I don't care whatever you do with the button, play hide and seek, baseball or anything else, only that it should be pressed.**

 **Now I am going as I have to bash someone with a tube light**.


End file.
